Użytkownik:Larkanni6
Wiesz co się liczy? To że zaraz dostanę ku**icy! - moje motto. O mnie Siemacie, wołają mnie Larkanni vel Gormifan alias Elendris. Kumple mogą mnie nazywać Larki lub Mech(nie dawno zatwierdzona ksywka). Mam 11 lat. Pierwszoplanowa postać Daxeen, humanoidalny Ptak Gromu. Drugoplanowa postać Baxart-jest Glatorianinem z tajemniczego plemienia grawitacji.Jego wioska nazywa się Batrees.Glatorianie z tamtąd mają czarno-fioletowy pancerz.Baxart nosi czarny hełm Metusa.Jego bronią jest sejmitar i Miotacz Thornax. Postać - Matoranin Na wszelki wypadek mam również postać do historii o Matoranach. Jest to Onu - Matoranin o imieniu Batllax(ale ma przezwisko Skorpion). Ma aktywną(bo maska ta była obmywana w Protodermis) Kaukau, a ponieważ nieznane Rahi w młodości odgryzły mu prawą rękę, za broń uchodzi Ziemny Pazur wszczepiony w miejsce straconej koniczyny(kiedyś było to ostrze o kształcie Katany Powietrza). Mimo, że żyje pod powierzchnią ziemi, jest rybakiem. Obecnie znajduje się na Arthace. Opowiadanie http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Strach_przed_noc%C4%85 Serdecznie proszę o dodawanie swoich postaci, inaczej historia nie pójdzie dalej! Postacie innych: - Ivest(Takanuva737) - Power Dragon(Power Dragon) - - Ulubione strony *Biopedia *Nonsensopedia *Cda *Weź się tato! *Mistrzowie.org *Atak Klonów *Kwejk *Analizersi *Komixxy *TeNajlepsze *Demotywatory *YouTube *Joemonster Ulubione gry *Roblox(obecnie rodzice zabraniają mi w to grać, bo "przez tą durną gierkę komputer się psuje") *Rayman(wszystkie części, te z kórliczkami też) *Hype:The Time Quest(obecnie nie działa) *Bionicle Heroes(to co wyżej) *Prince of Persia(wszystkie części) *Saga "Heroes of Might and Magic"(najbardziej jednak V i III, chociaż II była znośna) Cytaty *''Are you f*cking kidding me? - mój ulubiony tekst.'' Ja na innych wikiach * Moje edycje kwitną również na Rayman 3 Wiki. * I rzadziej na Lego Atlantis Wiki. * Oraz czasem na Hero Factory Fanclub Wiki. * I również na Lego Ninjago Wiki. Najnowsze sety HF-Preston Stormer, XPlode, Jimi Stringer, Mark Surge, Corroder, Natalie Breez. Koledzy Zwyczajni kumple: *Berix332 *BionicleFan *Gresh250 *Vezok999 17:28, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) thumb|Meltie(czyt.Melti) * * Aj dont low ju.|Aj lajk ju. * Toa Hewki 18:33, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) * Mantu7 13:08, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) * Kiina88 ♡ 09:39, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) * Malum121 * Deval222 *Lhikan10. *'Banderwil' *Nie, nie wiemy co robić *Panrahk17 *''Kapura98'' *Minotaur111 *'Takanuva, siódmy Toa' *'Furno Blood' *Ajson 15:52, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) *antroz 007 *Nektann 17:59, lis 17, 2010 (UTC) *DARNOK 2 * Kapib, Toa-Jedi Lodu! (I moja dyskusja!) 14:33, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) *Zapomniany Makuta 12:59, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) *Ackar29175 11:13, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) *Vox 16:46, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Prawdziwi przyjaciele(sam ich tu wpisuję): *Sekenuva *Vezok999 *Akuumo *Matuśek *Disholahk *Takanuva737 Wrogowie Wpisuję tu tych, których naprawdę nie lubię. *User:Gabrys07 - poobrażał wszystkich userów i odszedł. *User:Chirox303 - ciągle spamuje. *User:Zivo22 - wiecznie mu się coś nie podoba. *User:Lhikan Nuva - raz się pomyliłem, to nazwał mnie downem.Ale nie wkurzył tylko mnie-czepia się całej wiki. Wymyślona gra Bionicle: Heroes 2. Np. Hewkii'ego pierwszą bronią była by Kula Kodan, drugą - młoty Onewy Hordika, a trzecią - Klinga Wojny. Jest kilka stref - Głębiny Mantaxa, Świątynia Kalmaha, Wiry Pridaka, Wieże Carapara, Gąszcze Ehleka, Twierdza Takadoxa i Cytadela Nocturna(ostatni boss). Podpis Larkanni6 Wymyślone postacie *Derthar - Barraki pijawka. Ma barwę czarną i moc wypijania krwi. Walczy szponami i ma czarny łeb Nocturna. *Gondac - Barraki krokodyl. Ma barwę zieloną i moc niewidzialności. Walczy nadgarstkowymi sztyletami i ma zielony łeb Mantaxa. *Zorhiar - Barraki pirania. Ma barwę niebieską i potrafi rozproszyć się na stado piranii. Walczy stalowymi szczękami zrośniętymi z jego nadgarstkami. Ma niebieski łeb Pridaka. *Xaziod - Barraki rozgwiazda. Ma barwę pomarańczową i ma cztery ręce. Nie ma broni - to mu wystarczy. Ma moc chodzenia po ścianach, ba, umie nawet przewiercić się przez ścianę grubości 60 cm! Setem byłby limitowanym. Ma pomarańczowy łeb Kalmaha. *Avalus - Barraki żółw(niektóre są drapieżne). Ma barwę białą moc zmienienia się w pancerną kulę. Walczy szponami. Ma biały łeb Ehleka. *Cucan - Barraki nadymka. Ma barwę czerwoną i moc wybuchania super ostrymi kolcami. Walczy biczami zastępującymi dłonie. Trivia *Nie mam ulubionej postaci bo nie potrafię wybrać(to samo z setem). *Mój ulubiony element:powietrze i lód. *Na swoim blogu piszę o mistycznych istotach.Ogólna seria nazywa się "Spotkanie z potworem". *Szmaragd to mój ulubiony kamień szlachetny. *Moje ulubione kolory:miedziany i złoty. *Larkanni-to się odmienia. *Larkanni jest Ba-Matoraninem-kronikarzem,który spisuje historię Daxeena. *"Daxeen" wymawia się "Dazin". *Moi ulubieni Matoranie to Sanso i Kalama. *Jestem cool, bo mam 1000 edycji. *Moim naj-naj-najlepszym kumplem jest Disholahk. *Wpisz w Google lol limewire i kliknij "szczęśliwy traf ". Rozdziały księgi *"Wyverny" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gormifan/Wyverny *"Gogi i Magogi" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Gogi_i_Magogi *"Roki(ptaki gromu)" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Roki(ptaki_gromu) *"Minotaury"- Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Minotaury *"Impy,chowańce i szkodniki"-Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Impy,chowańce_i_szkodniki *"Paokai" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Paokai *"Feniks" - Miałem napisać to wcześniej, ale zapomniałem. Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Feniks *"Jednorożec" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Jednoro%C5%BCec *"Pegaz" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Pegaz *"Smoki" - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Larkanni6/Smoki *"Chimera - Link:http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ALarkanni6%2FChimera